Olympus Dance Academy
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: Percy Jackson got accepted to Olympus Dance Academy. Of course, in a school full of the worlds most elite young dancers, there are bound to be twists and turns everyday. Join Percy as he continually surprises everyone-including himself. (Percabeth, AU. This is just something I've been wanting to try, and I wanted a PJO story.)
1. Of Arrivals and Introductions

**Here it is! This had been in my head for a while now, I wanted to crank it out, see what happens.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked around the bustling, loud entrance to Olympus School of Dance, and sighed contentedly.

Home. Finally.

Chiron, the director, rolled over to me. he was my instructor here, and like my second father. That was good, since my first father hasn't done a very good job. But more on that later.

"Annabeth!" Chiron smiled, giving me a small hug. "It's good to see you."

I smiled. "You too."

"You think you can get us to finals this year?" He asked.

He was talking about the national dance competition's final round, which was the goal for every type of dance team on campus.

"You kidding?" I laughed. "I know I can!"

He smiled. "Oh, and Annabeth, I have a favor to ask you."

I shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

"We have a new student, and he's about your age. I need you to show him around." Chiron hesitated before adding, "He's a scholarship student."

My eyes widened. There were only 4 students in this school with scholarships, myself included. This kid must be pretty good.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Chiron scanned the room.

"Ah." he said finally. "There he is. Mr. Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stared in awe at the building, which was one of the shmancy-est I'd ever been in.

Seriously, the place was like the While House.

And, it was pretty much rich snob heaven, by the looks of those fancy bags and chauffeurs.

Olympus School of Dance sure live up to its reputation, and in many ways too.

Suddenly, a voice said "Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

I looked up. A blond girl with gray eyes and princess curls looked at me expectantly. She looked every bit a dancer, with a lean, muscular physique and cold gray eyes. **(I dance, yet I am not that fit. Nor I my eyes cold. I hope.)**

I gave her a wary smile. "Yeah. Name's Percy Jackson. Are you the welcoming committee?"

"Annabeth Chase." She replied. "Modern dance. You?" She asked.

"Um…" I trailed off. I had already told her my name, what more did she want?

She sighed. "What type of dance do you do?" She said with an air of talking to a slow toddler.

"Oh." I said. "Hip-hop."

Her eyes widened. "You got a scholar-" she suddenly broke off, making a strained attempt to go back to normal.

"Okay. So, I'll show you around, I guess." She turned to go.

I picked up my bags and started after her.

"You can leave your bags there." She said without turning around. "Someone will get them."

Wow. This place really was for the mega-rich.

* * *

"…and these are the dorms. Girls on the right, if you go in there though, it's grounds for expulsion. Boy's rooms on the left, I'll give you your room assignment later. This is the lounge, most people just hang out here during down time." Annabeth rattled off.

There were a few kids spread out around the lounge, catching up.

One group was playing a particularly loud game of Egyptian War. (That game can last forever)

"Hey, Annie!" A girl called out.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't call me that Thals."

The girl, who was apparently named 'Thals' walked over to us.

"How was summer?" She asked.

The new arrival was the epitome of a punk girl. Her black leather jacket was peppered with different, multicolored buttons that were murder on my dyslexic eyes. She had on ripped jeans and a ton of black makeup. **(I honestly have nothing against the style, this is just a description.)**

In response to her question, Annabeth replied, "Oh, just the usual."

Thalia winced. Annabeth shrugged. "Wasn't too bad. Oh, hey Nico."

The guy who just walked up was a full scale goth. Unlike the girl's easygoing smile, Nico had a very guarded expression, and looked slightly peeved at the moment.

I might be good a reading people, if you hadn't noticed it yet.

Annabeth finally remembered me, and said, "Oh, by the way. This is Percy, he's new. I'm showing him around."

The girl smiled cautiously at me. "Hey. Thalia Grace, Modern."

Apparently, this was the format for that standard greeting here.

The boy looked me over. Finally, he said, "Nico DiAngelo. Jazz."

That was a bit unexpected, but whatever.

"Nice to meet you. Percy Jackson. Hip-hop." I replied.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Cool. So I'll see your moves tomorrow in class?"

See, Olympus made kids take two types of dance; their main type, and dome thing else, like modern dance and hip-hop, or modern dance and ballet.

I wanted to reply with a solid, "you're on!" but stopped.

I bit my lip. My best friends had never seen my real moves. I doubted anyone here ever would, and especially not on the first day.

But I tried to smile, and said, "Sure."

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. Of Leo and Weird Images

**This is suuuupper short, but I just wanted to crank some more out**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the map of the school. It was shaped kind of like a seagull.

I wandered aimlessly up and down the boys dorm hall, hoping some one would notice. Because there was no way I was asking anybody.

Suddenly, two boys walked up to me. One of them looked like a surfer dude from those movies, with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was kind of scrawny, and looked kind of like a Latino Santa's elf.

The surfer boy asked, "Hey, you new?"

I smiled. "Um, yeah. How did you know?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "The vacant expression and the fact that I have never seen you before."he replied.

I laughed. "Percy Jackson. Hip-hop."

The blond stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "Jason Grace. Jazz."

Grace… "You Thalia's brother?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied. "You met her already?"

"Yeah." I said. "She's a bit competitive."

The other boy snorted. "A bit? You kidding?"

I laughed at that.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "It was funny the first twenty times, not so much any more."

Leo just said, "Hey, the guy's new, I can reuse my old jokes!"

He turned to me. "Leo Valdez, rhythmic gymnastics."

Rhythmic…

Leo cackled. "Just kidding! You should have seen your face! It's actually tap."

I looked at him, my face serious. "I was actually imagining you in a leotard."

I managed to keep a straight face for 1,2,3…

I burst out laughing. Jason joined me.

Once I had calmed down sufficiently, I asked "Sooo… do you by any chance know where room…" I consulted my schedule, "22b is?"

"Yeah." said Jason. "It's actually right in front of ours. C'mon."

I followed then through the boys dorm hall, finally finding 22b. Turns out I walked past it a couple times. Oops.

I turned the door handle, waving to Leo and Jason, who disappeared into their own dorm room.

I walked in, and a short-ish boy looked up.

He had on a ratsa cap over his curly hair, and when he got up, I saw him limping.

"I'm your roommate," he said, holding out his hand. "Grover Underwood, choreography."

Yes, that was an offered path here. Most if the choreographers on Broadway came from Olympus Dance academy.

I shook his hand. "Hi. Percy Jackson, hip-hop."

Grover gestured around. "Welcome to Olympus Dance Academy."

* * *

**Hey! Tell me how you like it! The next one is coming soon.**


	3. Of Disney and Luke

**Hey! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up refreshed and energized. It was the first day of school!

I took a quick shower and tugged on my clothes.

Everyone had classes first, meaning you had to get through math, science, english, and history before getting to dance.

Granted, those classes were easy, but still…

I walked out into hall, my earbuds pumping an upbeat track into my ears.

I pulled out my ipod and changed the playlist.

A catchy drumbeat played, making me smile broadly. A bit later, a male voice began to sing.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns."

What? You can't blame me? Disney songs are epic. **(I, for one, love that song. If you haven't heard it, search up 'Make a man out of you' on google, it's from ****Mulan****")**

After that one, "Circle of Life" came on.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled around, almost screaming when I saw Percy Jackson.

"What're ya listening to?" He asked cheerfully.

I scowled at him and said, "None of your business."

The guy was insufferable. He had weird secrets and now, he talks to some girl he barely knows.

Percy Jackson fell back, and I hoped that was the last of it.

Then, he came forward, yanked the earbud out of my ear and stuck it in his own ear.

At that point, I had only two thoughts. I) HEY! And 2) Ewwwwwwwwww!

But Percy Jackson simply nodded to the beat and said, "This one's good, but I like 'Under the Sea' best."

I yanked the earbud out of his ear, wiped it on the hem of my t-shirt, because I had no intention of sharing earwax with this bozo.

"Don't ever do that again Seaweed Brain." I growled.

I know what you're thinking. Seaweed Brain? But it just sounded right.

The song had changed to 'Lesson Number One' from Mulan 2.

I felt my face flush. I mean what was I thinking, playing Disney in the hall?

But with Percy, I think he was telling the truth when he talked about liking 'Under the Sea'. The kid was pretty carefree, and it was nice to see something like that when you spend most of your time surrounded by rich snobs. **(Not saying that being rich makes you a snob, but some rich kids are really rude. But I'm sure most of them are awesome. Like Piper.)**

Not that I would ever let him know that.

Instead, I turned around and walked into my class.

And I was totally NOT feeling bad about the hurt look on his face. Yep. Not one bit.

* * *

As I walked out of 3rd period History with Thalia, I smiled to myself. The curriculum for 1st period English looked like it was a breeze, even with my ADHD and dyslexia. History seemed fun, and Math was looking good. **(M.A.T.H = Mental Abuse To Humans.)**

"What've you got next?" Thals asked.

I surveyed my schedule. "Um, Chemistry with Ms. Husties." **(She's named after the best science teacher I've ever had. She blew something up, and it made a giant mushroom cloud and everything!)**

I walked into class, and the teacher told me to line up at the back of the class.

Then, lo and behold, Percy Jackson walks in.

He leans against the wall, surveying the room.

"Alright. I'll assign seats. The person you're sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." she began to read off the list.

"Katie Gardener, Travis Stoll." I winced in sympathy for Katie. Travis was… basically the worst lab partner you could ask for, with his slacking off, pranks, and obvious-to-everyone-but-Katie crush on her.

"Will Solace, Lou Ellen Ashely** (Don't know her last name)**"

"Silena Buregard, Charles Beckendorf."

I bit back a smile. Those two had been going out since last year, and judging by the smiles on their faces, they still were.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase."

Wait, what! Oh, great.

I made my way over to the table slowly.

"Um, hey." I said carefully.

He gave me a little half smile.

"Hey to you too Annabeth." he said.

We sat in awkward silence till the teacher finished calling out everyone's names.

Then, she went to the front of the room.

"Hello! My name is …"

Then she started the standard first day of school speech that teachers seem to have memorized.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Percy tapped my leg. Under the desk, he passed my his cell phone.

It was open to iTunes. I saw playlist after playlist of Disney songs.

I bit back a grin. He didn't totally hate me.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone jumped out if their seat.

When I got into the hall, I ran to catch up with Percy.

"Hey." I said, pulling up along side him.

"Hey yourself." he said simply.

"So, I just wanted to say sorry about this morning." I continued.

Percy turned to face me, puzzled. "Why are you apologizing? I made you feel bad."

I laughed. "Is that what you thought? Naw, I was just sort of out of it."

Percy sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

We walked into the cafeteria.

"Kay, see you around?" I said, phrasing it as a question.

He smiled. "See you around."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As I got into line for lunch, I repeated the conversation in my head. I came up with two end results.

One, Annabeth wasn't mad at me. That was good. Two, I think the number of friends I had here just doubled. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. I was off to a pretty good start.

I carried my tray over to where Grover was sitting. There were 6 other people sitting there. Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Leo, who I had met yesterday, and an African American girl with curly hair the color of churros and a East-Asian boy with a military buzz cut and a sort of pudgy baby face.

I set my tray down uncertainly. "Hey Perce." Grover said nonchalantly.

"Hey! Jason said. "Percy, right?"

I smiled, and nodded.

The African American Girl looked over. "Hi. You're Grover's new roommate, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Percy Jackson, hip-hop."

She laughed. "You learned our standard greeting huh. Hazel Levesque. Lyrical."

The buzz cut dude reached his hand over the table. "Frank Zhang. Choreography."

Jason began searching the cafeteria, looking for someone.

Leo shoved him. "Your girlfriend's over there." he said, blatantly pointing a two girls.

One of them was really pretty, with carmel collared hair, dyed blue at the ends, with feathers in it.

The other was Annabeth. Equally pretty, though I'd never let her know that.

They both set their trays down, the other girl next to Jason. She sat down, giving him a quick kiss.

Annabeth looked at me, puzzled. "Percy? What…"

Grover piped up. "He's my new roommate."

The other girl looked up.

"Oh, hey! I'm Piper McLean. Ballet."

"Percy Jackson. Hip-hop."

Annabeth finally sat down.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

Hazel looked around. "Actually, I haven't seen him all day."

I looked at Grover for some information.

"Luke Castellan." he said. "Friend of ours."

Castellan…

"Wait. Does he have blond hair, blue eyes, about 18?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." said Annabeth surprised. "You've seen him?"

"Actually, we went to dance camp together." I replied. "But he said he went to Kronos Academy."

"What? No way. One second." She said, franticly flipping through her phone.

She pulled up a photo of the whole gang. Luke's smiling face was front and center.

"That's him." I said.

Annanbeth bit her lip.

She opened her email, and read a short message on the screen.

I could see her holding back tears as she passed her cell phone to Thalia and said, "Well, its official. Luke transferred to Kronos Academy of Dance."

* * *

**Hey! Tell me how it is in a review!**


	4. Of Tears and Dance

**Here ya go. Sorry if it's OOC. R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Tears stung the backs of my eyes. Luke…

He'd said he'd never fail me like my father did, or like his father did. But there he goes, another person leaving me alone.

And his 'goodbye note'…

_Dear Annabeth,_

_So, by now you've probably heard the news. I've left. _

_I need to take my skills to the next level, and only Kronos Academy can do that. My deadbeat dad runs Olympus, but can't be bothered by me. He can only slow my rise to the top._

_You could leave that hovel too, if you wanted. Kronos Academy is for the best of the best. Your skills are being wasted here._

_I was being held down here, and so are you. _

_Unless you say yes, we're going to be on opposite sides. _

_Your friend, _

_Luke_

I can't cry. Not now, not ever. Not over something like this.

"It's not like he's dead." I tell myself firmly.

Piper looks sad, Thalia outraged, Jason mad. They all have different expressions, different reactions.

I set down my tray, my food left untouched.

My cell phone rotated throughout the table, and came back to me.

I picked it up and left. I headed for the one place that gave me refuge at any time.

The practice rooms.

I began a complex routine that I had taught myself over the summer.

No music needed, just pure dance.

Kick, turn, kick, leap!

I repeated the steps over and over.

I made a fast turn, and suddenly stumbled.

And something cracked.

I sat down, drawing my legs to my knees.

I just sat there in the middle of the practice room and cried into my knees.

It felt like hours, and just cried.

Thoughts flooded my head, each more tear inducing than the last.

_Was I doomed to never getting my happily ever after?_

_My mom abandoned us…_

_My dad ignores me…_

_My step-family hates me…_

And the one that killed me, over and over.

_One of the 4 people I every really trusted, leaves me…_

Luke, Thalia, Grover. And me. We were all the same, basically.

Dancers, alone, abandoned. Honed to distrust adults in every shape or form, from social services, to the police to our own parents.

And we all made it into Olympus School of Dance.

At every competition, we met up with Kronos Academy.

They played dirty, all aims at winning. They were being honed for the 'real world', but I had suspicions that this kind of 'preparations' were the reason the real world was awful in the first place.

They danced with the right technique, but it was lifeless, flat. Dance is born from emotions, and at Kronos emotions were hammered out of you.

And up till now, Luke had agreed that Kronos was awful.

A voice pulled me out of my 'reverie'.

"Um, hey."

It was Percy.

I hastily dried my eyes.

"How long…" I started to say.

But it came out as a rasp. After crying for ages, I guess that's what happens.

Percy only sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk, or…" He started.

I laughed, and tears started flowing again.

You know that feeling, where you just stopped crying and you know that if you do anything but sniff you'll start crying again?

Yeah, I should have listened to that feeling.

"Wha… Don't…" Percy freaked out, franticly looking for a way to get me stop crying.

"I'm awful at this." Percy groaned. "C'mon Wise Girl, don't cry!"

I hiccuped, looking up from my soaked knees to look at him. "Wise Girl?"

"Yeah." he shrugged, looking relived. "I saw your schedule, you have a ton of AP classes. Plus, If I'm Seaweed Brain, you're Wise Girl."

I laughed, this time for real. "It's a deal."

We sat in silence for a bit.

Suddenly, the electronic buzz of the bell startled us to our feet.

"Where're you headed?" Percy asked.

"Modern Dance." I replied. "You?"

"Erm, hip-hop." He replied uncertainly.

"You sure?" I asked. "You might want to check your schedule."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said.

We started in opposite directions.

"Oh, and Annanbeth?" Percy called after me..

I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Luke was a jerk." Then he left.

And as I walked to modern dance, a part of myself agreed with him

* * *

**Because 'Heros don't cry' is just a myth.**


	5. Of Chiron and Heroes

**Hey!**

**So guest asked me how old they were, so just wanted to address that. They are in 10th grade, or sophomores. That mean they are 15-16. Percy is 15, because he is born in August, and they are in America.**

**That should be right, if I'm wrong just tell me. **

**If you have any suggestions, please please please tell me. It would probably cure writers block and get you reviews faster.**

**And a shout out to ****SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS****,**** for her ginormous review. I'm trying!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I cautiously opened the door, the mix of nerves and confusion in my stomach not boding well for my digestion.

The office I saw was about the size of a child's bedroom, with a small desk shoved in the corner. The desk was perfectly clean, but the room itself had a bunch of clutter shoved to the side, the piles hanging over my head precariously.

Behind the desk sat an old man engrossed in a novel.

I cleared my throat.

He didn't seem to hear it.

"Um, sir?" I tried again.

He finally looked up. "Ah, Perseus."

The man looked sort of old, about 50, with salt n' pepper hair, and a lined face.

His eyes though, looked much older. They looked like they'd seen everything, felt everything, then realized that the world was pretty awesome. **[(: Here's to optimism. Yeah, I'm not an optimist, I'm a worrywart.]**

I stepped inside. "Sir, if you don't mind, I go by Percy."

The man just smiles. "Of course Percy."

He wheeled his wheelchair around the desk and held out his hand.

"My name is Mr. Brunner, but you can call me Chiron. I'm the director here."

I instantly became a bit more nervous. I didn't exactly have the best track record with principals. I faintly recall calling my last one an old sot, right before he expelled me.

Chiron once again smiled. "Relax Percy, you aren't in trouble."

At that, I relaxed. A bit. Again, my track record was not the best.

Chiron continued. "I haven't had the pleasure of watching your audition tape recently. May I see your routine?"

I bit my lip. And, here was the snag.

"Um, you see sir, I don't," I felt snakes writhing in the pit of my stomach. "I don't enjoy standing out from others. So, it you could keep anything different a secret, I would really be grateful…"

Chiron looked puzzled. "Well this is a fresh change. Most kids here can't wait to stand out amongst their peers!"

He laughed. "Ah, but, sure Percy. We have a deal."

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

There was something strange about that boy. Something powerful.

And, if I recall correctly from his audition tape, something very, very good.

Percy began a simple routine, with a lot of footwork.

His body twisted and turned to the beat inside his head, and the flawless execution made me feel like there was a song playing.

Soon, I realized that the routine was actually gaining complexity.

Suddenly, he launched into a set of breakdancing moves.

He flipped and twisted, his routine getting harder but his smile getting wider.

He ended in a simple baby freeze, then doing a fast pickup to standing.

He was sweating, but smiling.

It was immensely clear that Percy Jackson loved dance.

And he was wonderful at it too.

"How about this. I'll give you the rest of the period off. We'll continue these classes tomorrow."

Percy's eyes lit up, and he practically ran from the room, yelling a quick goodbye behind him.

Sighing contentedly, I leaned back in my chair.

My eyes fall on a small framed photograph.

_Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, …and Luke._

I sat upright, pulling open a drawer on my desk. I rummaged around inside of it, finally finding what I needed.

A stack of dance themed post-its, **(If that's a thing, I want some. I love post-its. Yes, I have been told many times that I am very strange.)**a gift from Annabeth. They were accompanied by some other office supplies and a note begging me to get more organized.

I also pulled out a pen, and scribbled a note to my self.

_Place Perseus Jackson in the Heroes._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I aimlessly wandered the halls, looking at old pictures.

I stepped, like one foot into the girls hall just to see if it would turn into a slide.

It didn't. Darn. **(Harry Potter reference. For you non-Potterheads.)**

Suddenly, I came upon a hall full of pictures. A plaque in the front named it the "Heroes' Hall of Fame."

There were pictures dating back to 1963, and they all featured the same thing.

Olympus Academy's Heroes. The Heroes of Olympus.

They were the school's main mixed dance team, usually reaching the finals in the national competitions.

I scanned some of the more recent photos.

A familiar head of blond princess curls jumped out at me.

Annabeth?

Sure enough, she was on the team last year, along with almost everyone else that I sat with at lunch. Plus, Luke.

I pushed the thoughts of that jerk out of my head as the bell rang.

I ran to hip-hop as the halls began to fill with kids.

The Heroes, huh?

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**If there is something you want me to put in, tell me!**


	6. Of Annabeth and Dance

**I know, I know, and I'm really sorry. Feel free to blame my teachers and my parents.**

**But seriously, life decided to screw with me, so nothing has been going my way of late.**

**I will genuinely try to update sooner.**

**I will readily accept flames as my punishment.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy wandered I nto the hip hop classroom, a large room with oak paneling and floor to ceiling windows.

About 20 kids were milling around the room stretching, and chatting with friends.

Their clothing ranged from Nike to Adidas, but everything looked expensive.

Percy felt suddenly self conscious in his old basketball shorts and old gray t-shirt, an outfit that was practically overdressed at his old school.

Percy headed for the corner to stretch.

Just as he began, he saw Annabeth walk in. Spotting him, she smiled, and walked over to him.

Something had begun swimming in Percy's stomach. Maybe a fish. Or a penguin. Yeah, a penguin sounded about right.

She looked vibrant. Her face showed sign that she had been crying just an hour ago.

He'd comforted her, yes, but that was because he was the only one there, and he hated when people cried.

Luke wasn't worth her tears. The guy was vindictive, and cruel, hiding behind a façade of an easygoing person.

Despite, the comfort he had attempted to give her, they weren't really friends. He'd only known her for a day. Why was she coming to talk to him instead of all of there friends?

"Hi Percy!" Annabeth said brightly, smiling.

"Hey." he said back, trying to hide his surprise.

"So…um…, thanks. For before." she said, looking ashamed, as though tears were an embarrassment.

"Don't mention it. So long as you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

"Annie!" A voice called.

Annabeth looked up.

Thalia waved at her to come over.

"Oh, do you mind if I…" she gestured towards Thalia.

"Sure." Percy smiled.

"Thanks." she said. "See you around?"

"Yeah." Percy replied.

Percy watched her as she walked away. Her muscles were prominent on her arms and legs, and her tank top and bike shorts showed off her long limbs.

"She's really pretty." Percy though idly. "I bet she has half the boys here salivating."

Annabeth reached Thalia, saying something that made Thalia smirk.

They continued talking, Thalia saying something that made Annabeth blush.

Suddenly, Annabeth turned, and Percy looked away, hoping she hadn't seen him watching her.

Just then, the instructors walked in, and one of them put his fingers in his mouth, letting out a good New York taxicab whistle.

Percy was impressed.

The kids walked over to the stage.

The whistle-dude flashed us a blindingly bright smile. "Hey. I'm Apollo, and this is-"

The girl cut him off. "I'm Artemis. The two of us will be your instructors for this class."

"You guys are all advanced dancers, or you wouldn't be in this class." He stopped. "I will now take a moment to let all the people in the wrong class leave. This is Advanced hip-hop."

The smallest kid tried to be inconspicuous as he slipped out the door.

"There's always someone." Apollo muttered.

"Anyways, as Apollo was saying, you're all advanced dancers, and I expect 110% effort and focus from you all." Artemis continued.

"That being said…" The two of them now had on grins. "It's freestyle time! Open floor, one at a time, on the spot."

This lingo was still growing on Percy, so he had no idea what was going on, but as Artemis hit the 'play' button and music began to blast from hidden speakers, he really wanted to dance.

The kids congregated in a loose circle, idly standing as they tried to get the beat. Percy slipped into the circle next to Annabeth.

Apollo flashed his blinding smile again, asking, "Well, someone's got to go first!"

Annabeth stepped into the circle, waiting a few beats before starting.

When she launched into her routine, a fluid routine, like she was flying.

Percy was mesmerized. Her style was different, but beautiful.

After a while, another girls walking into the ring, her imposing figure forcing Annabeth to come out of the circle.

The new girl was extremely tall and buff, with her face seemingly etched into a permanent sneer.

Her dance was flawlessly executed, but it lacked feeling, and made it feel lifeless.

"That's Clarisse." A voice said in his ear.

Percy jumped. It was Annabeth. She had apparently slipped back into the circle next to him.

She gesture towards where the girls was just finishing up, a boy getting ready to take her place.

"I'd advise staying away from her. She not afraid to punch."

"Noted." Percy said wryly.

He watched the rest of the kids take their turns.

They were all very good. And he was glad.

* * *

**Hey, so, I hope this is good. This chapter was extremely long, so I spit it into two sections. The second part will be posted shortly. It's a lot less fluff/filler/pointlessness based, but a lot shorter too.**

**It's unedited, cause I wanted to get it out you as soon as possible. If you spot a mistake, please point it out to me. **

**Again, I apologize. Will a cookie help me make it up to you all. (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Here are some frosted sugar cookies too, for sticking with me. (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)**

**Hey, review on both sections! I have extra cookies for people who do!**

**(Flames accepted, it's my punishment.)**


	7. Of Annabeth and Dance (and Clarisse)

**Here's the next section!**

**Think of it as a 2 for 1 special.**

**It even focuses on Annabeth for y'all!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After class, Annabth grabbed her things and waited in the hall for Thalia.

Percy was standing a bit further down the hall, leaning against the wall and checking his phone.

"He looks like he belonged in an advertisement for skateboards or something." Annabeth thought idly.

Annabeth was about to go over to him and strike up a conversation, when Clarisse shows up with her cronies.

"So, new kid. What's your name?" She sneers.

Percy coolly put away his phone. "Percy Jackson."

"Well then, Prissy. Hear you're on scholarship."

Annabeth cringed, knowing where this was going. "Leave him alone Clarisse."

"Shut up nerd." Clarisse growled.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Listen Prissy, if you're that good, why don't you show us a few moves?"

Percy began to walk away. "I'd rather not."

"You don't have a choice."

She grabbed Percy and shoved him hard.

Percy stumbled.

Annabeth was about to run over and help him, but Percy made eye contact with me, silent so saying, "I'm fine. I got this."

Even though he clearly hadn't got this, she let it be. Maybe he would learn a lesson about not messing with Clarisse.

"Look at this. Like he's Hero's material. They probably let him in out of pity." Clarisse laughed.

She shoved him again. This time, he fell.

Clarisse and her cronies continued laughing.

Suddenly, Percy was glaring up at them so hard, Annabeth could feel it from where she stood.

"I've had my fair share of bullies." He said.

He pulled his legs back, executing a flawless kick up to standing position.

Clarisse growled, aiming a punch at him.

Percy dodged, almost falling over.

He jumped into the air, turning that fall into a backflip.

"And I'm sorry to say you're not the worst I've met."

Dusting himself off, he set off down the hall to the boys dorms.

Who was this kid?

* * *

**Here is the final part of my extra long, poorly written chapter. Also unedited.**

**I think everyone knows what scene I attempted to recreate.**

**I've never seen anyone fall into a backflip. I have seen it be attempted and I have seen it end up disastrously.**

**Review please!**


	8. Of Pictures and Memories

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The last two chapters were in 3rd person, not first person. I actually forgot that I had been writing in 1st person. Again, so, so, sorry! 1st person again from now on! Sorry!**

**I did update without having you wait months, is that good? (Although it's unedited)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as I was out of earshot, I let out a stream of curses.

I had done exactly what I told myself I wouldn't do. I had stood out.

I'd labeled myself a freak in front of a bully. I might as well have a giant target on my back.

I wrench open the door to my dorm, which was thankfully empty.

I dump my dance bag on the ground, kicking off my shoes before falling onto the bed.

I stare at the ceiling, finding the patterns in the stucco.

Turning my head, I see the pictures plaster on my wall.

One is with my mother, from when I was 12.

We were at one of their visits to Montauk, a cabin on a stretch of abandoned beach in Long Island.

With the camera turned us, the ocean in the background, the picture had tuned out beautiful. Her hair was whipping around her face from the sea breeze. She had on a carefree, happy smile that she so rarely had on at home.

I remember the conversation we'd had that day.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I sat on the beach with my mom, both of us just sitting, and watching the sun sink beneath the ocean. _

_Feeling my moms eyes on me, I turn to look at her. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask. She had her sad face on. _

_Her eyes remain sad, but she smil__es__. _

_"Nothing Percy. It's just…" she hesitat__es__. _

_"What?" I ask, confused. Had I gotten in trouble?_

_"It's just… you look so much like your father." _

_A breeze blows in from the ocean, and I regret not wearing a shirt over __my__ swim trunks._

_"You-you have his eyes. And his hair. H-he was in the Navy. Parents were Greek, but you'd never know it, based on the patriotism he shown."_

_Part of me want__s__ to stop her, knowing how sad taking about this made her. _

_The other part, the more powerful part, begs her to keep going. This was the most I'd heard about __my__ dad yet. _

_"He was so brave Percy. So brave and kind, just like you." Her eyes fill with tears. _

_"His ship got- he didn't- his ship was lost. I waited so long, and then I had you, and in you I found someone to love again. I thought- I thought I could protect you by marrying again, so I, I married __him__. _

_A shiver runs though me again, as I remember who 'him' was. _

_"I-I was so wrong, Percy. That man, what he did-" she touch__es__ on of the scars on my back, her tears falling freely now. _

_Suddenly, she's sobbing, hugging me like she'll never let go. _

_"Percy, you're going to do amazing things. I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast. You deserv__e__ so much more than I could give you. But you are so much better, so much stronger than I even knew was possible. You're destined to do so much."_

* * *

I wouldn't let her down. Not now, not ever.

My eyes travel to another picture.

It was my best friends, just last year.

We were all at the Central Park, sitting on the lawn near the castle that I never bothered the learn the name of.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_'Guys, stop fidgeting!" Rachel cries in frustration. _

_Of course, if you want the Stoll brothers to do something, do not, under any circumstances, tell them to do said thing. _

_"Oh, you mean like this?" Connor Stoll says with a smirk. _

_Both Travis and Connor Stoll burst into dance moves that rivaled a four year olds, making faces and moving as much as possible. _

_Rachel face palms. "Seriously!?"_

_I laugh. "Chill RED."_

_RED stood for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and for her bright red hair. _

_I get up, dancing with the Stolls. Of course, __I__ was good. _

_We were a strange sight, three teenage boys dancing to silent music in the middle of Central Park, but it was New York. People either had seen weirder, or had more important things on their mind. _

_Rachel took one look and sighed. Pressing a few buttons on her phone, she got up just as it began blaring 'We Are Family' by Sister Sledge. _

_She gets up too, and adds her own lame dance moves to the mix. _

_10 minutes later, sweaty and out of breath, we sit down on the grass. No one needed to smile when Rachel pushed the button on her cell phone camera, because we're already wearing the broadest grins on our faces._

* * *

My mom, my friends, my instructors, there were so many people who'd gotten me to Olympus.

I wasn't backing out now.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit pointless, but it does give you a bit of background on Percy. Rachel will show up again! (don't worry, this fic is and shall remain Percabeth.)**

**_Oh, and my tumblr is 'fandomobsessednerd'. If you can go follow me there, I'd be grateful!_**

**Okay, so I usually don't do review replies, but I just have to this time because my best reviewers were Guests!**

**Riley-Lana****: First things first, I love your name, it's not weird! It's beautiful! Second, (::)**** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::)**** here are the cookies I promised! Here, have some frosted too. (~) ****(~)****(~)****(~)****(~)****(~)****(~)****(~)**

**Third, to answer your question on ****Clarisse****, I know she's a huge bully right now, but she was at the beginning of the Percy Jackson series too. I am planning on giving her some character development though. She isn't all evil! **

**You are so sweet, hope you like the upcoming chapters!**

**Guest: (I am assuming that you are the same guest that reviewed for both chapters.) First, THANK YOU for pointing out my mistake, I honestly did not realize I had made it, and I would have just continued like that. Second, ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~) (~)**** (~) (~) **

**Anonymous: O.O I'm so happy that you continued to read my story! I'm honored that you think it's that good! *blushes* it's not really all that great… I really missed writing Fanfics. I still feel really guilty though, because I know how it is when a fic isn't updated. Thank you so much for staying with my story. ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**MelodyDaughterOfHecate: Thank you! Cookies for you too! ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**The real reason for this is because these reviews came to me at a point when my self esteem was at an all time low. I really needed these, thank you guys. **


	9. Of Messages and Work

**Hey guys! **

**So, this chapter is a bit pointless and boring, and it's really short, but it's a pretty important lead-in, so please bear with me **

**PLEASE READ! There is an important AN at the bottom, it concerns plot development, and I need input, please!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I fell into bed on Thursday night, just waiting for the weekend.

I had been at Olympus Dance Academy for almost three weeks now, and it had been amazing, don't get me wrong.

But it was tiring.

I was making friends with the people in Grover's group, and they were all great, but I knew I, and wasn't really part of them. What bound them was the Heros', and I was just a makeshift replacement for Luke until the found someone to replace him on the team.

Trying push these thoughts away, I turned on the iPad I had been issued, still marveling at the fact that I went to a high school rich enough to issue iPads.

Clicking on the Olympus Messenger app (it was fastest way to contact teachers and other students, and it had school wide bulletins on it as well.)

I found three new messages waiting for me.

The first was a school wide bulletin, held the caption 'TEAM PLACEMENTS'.

I clicked it, and the full message popped up.

"The results for your team placement auditions will be posted in front of Mr. Brunner's office 7am sharp tomorrow., September 4th. The list will remain up all day.

All new students will be sent their audition dates at a later time, and will be placed based on this. Good luck."

I looked over at Grover, who was doing homework on his desk.

"Hey, G-man?"

He looked up. "Yeah Percy?"

"How may hip-hop dance teams are there?" I asked.

Grover paused, thinking.

"Well, there are a couple only hip-hop teams. Those are Dance 3, and The Questers. The mixed dance teams that take hip-hop are Jupiter, Master Bolt, Underworld Fury, and of course, the Heroes." He said finally. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, the teams list is coming up." I replied.

"Oh cool." Grover smiled. "I'll remember to check the list."

"What did you audition for?" I ask, curious. Nothing was any better than the Heroes.

"Oh, I didn't audition. I was already on the Heroes, but Frank and I usually compete for top choreographer. It's just mock competition though, we're both on an even footing most of the time." He said amiably.

"That's cool." I said.

"Yeah." He went back to his homework.

I went back to my messages.

The next one was from Annabeth, posted on the bulletin.

"The Heroes Mixed Dance Team is sorry to say that we will not be accepting new members this year, without a direct recommendation from Mr. Brunner. We apologize for the inconvenience."

That was strange. He would have thought they would be looking for someone to take Luke's place.

The final message was from Chiron.

"Hello Percy.

As I am sure you know, our dance teams are a big part of this school. As I have seen you dance, I have taken the liberty of placing you in a team I believe matches your skill level. I will explain during our session tomorrow.

I hope you will be pleased with your placement.

That was also a bit strange, but maybe that's how it worked around here.

Trying to get into an academic mindset, I get up to start on my homework.

For a school prided on its dance, it gives an awful lot of math homework.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. **

**So, I need you all to vote. I have the next chapter set, but after that, do you guys want **

**A: The Heroes to take on some interschool competitions, so the meetings with major bad guys takes longer, but the team will trust Percy and the school will kind of support him when they go to major competitions,**

**Or B: They go directly to external competitions and the team sort of doesn't really know how good he is and the school definitely doesn't. **

**Please vote, I need to know. I will update when I have either 10 votes, or in two weeks. Whichever comes first. **

**Also, Olympus messenger is like that system called Schoolloop. Does anyone else use that?**

**And I realized I've been spelling Heroes wrong, so I'm changing it from now on. I'm sorry!**

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Of Meetings and Heroes

**Hey peeps.**

**Listen, I wasn't reneging on my promise. I would have updated at ten reviews, but YOU GUYS TIED IT! It's literally 6 to 6 right now. How did you…**

**The poll is still open, but try not to vote twice.**

**Here's the part I hope you have all been waiting for! Percy meeting and becoming part of the Heroes!**

***crickets***

**Well, I hope you like it when you read it.**

**Warning: I use Mr. Brunner and Chiron interchangeably.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I never thought I'd ever be more nervous than before my audition for Olympus.

I was now. What really got me though was that I was afraid of opening a door.

I was standing there staring at it, starting at the knob, trying to psych myself up enough to turn it.

This morning, I had been woken up at 6:30 am, with kids running down the hall to Mr. Brunner's office.

Apparently, team placements are a HUGE deal here.

When I had my daily session with Mr. Brunner, I danced for about thirty minutes before he started talking to me about team placements.

"Okay, Percy, as you know, I already placed you in a dances team, since I have seen you dance many times." He said.

"Okay," I had asked him. "Which team?"

"The Heroes." he had said.

"I'm sorry sir, but WHAT?!" I cried.

"You're a very good dancer Percy, why are you surprised?" Chiron asked, his brows furrowed.

"Maybe because I'm a new student, and the Heroes are your most elite team?" I cried.

Chiron sighed. "Listen, Percy, you know our problem. With Luke. You're the only dancer in this school skilled enough to take his place. Please do."

I heard my mother's voice echo in my head. "Percy, you're going to do amazing things…you are so much stronger than I thought was possible…"

I sigh. "Alright."

Chiron had given me the time and date of the first practice, which happened to be today, Friday the 14, at 6:00 pm.

Which brings me back to the door.

It was the entrance to the practice room the Heroes were using.

I could hear conversations, laughter, all that fun stuff from inside the room. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be judged by these kids, though.

"Come on Perc, you got this." A voice that sounded remarkably like Rachel said.

"Wow, even in my head you're perky." I grumbled to myself. "Okay mini-Rachel, you win. I'll go in."

I sigh, and turn the door handle.

I poke my head in, and at first, nothing happens.

"Oh, hey Percy! What's up? Grover asked.

"Um, Chiron told me to come here. He said practice starts at six?" Percy said uncertainly.

Thalia jumped to her feet, walking over to Percy.

"So… you're the replacement Chiron sent? I thought he'd choose someone who actually auditioned." Her lip curled as she looked him over.

"Thalia, be nice." Annabeth scolded. "Ignore her, that's just her way of saying welcome."

"Are you good enough though?" Thalia sneered.

A little spark of anger jumped in my chest.

"I'm as good as you need me to be." I said coldly, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Leo laughed. "So you're Superman?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Do you need me to be Superman?"

"I think he's going to be great on the team." Smirked Frank.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a superman on the team." Leo laughed.

"Hey, I thought I was Superman!" Jason cried indignantly.

"Naw, too blonde." Leo said dismissively.

"Thanks." Jason muttered sarcastically.

I felt it again. That strange detachment from their banter, even though they were (technically) talking about me.

"Guys, be serious. He's new. We don't even know his skill level. It's not like he goes above and beyond in class. At best, he's average." Thalia said.

Jason, Leo and Frank weren't really listening, but the rest if the group seemed to agree with her.

"Listen, guys, come on." Annabeth said.

Her voice was commanding, but not loud. But there was something about her voice that made people stop and listen.

At least, these people did.

"Look, Chiron picked him. We all know how good Chiron is. We trust him. So we trust Percy."

Silence fell as they all contemplated. Well, the ones that cared did.

I watched Annabeth, but her face betrayed no emotions.

When I tried to catch her eye, she resolutely doesn't look at me.

I sigh in frustration.

Why did she take my side. Maybe she tolerated me at her table, but replacing Luke? On her dance team?

I knew that despite his scumbag-ness Luke had been important to her, her best friend, or boyfriend.

None of this made any sense.

Thalia walked over to the speakers, playing a fast beat.

"5 minutes of stretching, then we'll get right into it." Annabeth called.

Thaila came and stood next to me, frankly making me uncomfortable.

She turned to me, and grudgingly, unsmiling held out her hand to shake.

I was confused at the gesture, mostly because we had already been introduced, but I grasped it.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the Heroes, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**So, I hope it was good.**

**If you have questions for me, and don't have an account on this site, don't hesitate to ask me on tumblr at fandomobessednerd.**

**Poll is still open remember!**

**This was posted at school during lunch because of me trying to get it to you as fast a possible.**


	11. Of Contests and Prophesies

**Oh my god. You guys are amazing. I posted that AN, and then in two hours, I got 14 reviews. Like, WOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!**

**You know, if you all give me that many reviews all the time, updates might come faster (hint, hint)**

**But seriously, thanks!**

**There was a clear winner this time!**

**Annabeth's POV for you lovely people!**

"C'mon Thals." I groan.

"Well it's true." Thalia shrugged. "There's nothing special about him!"

Percy was in question at the moment, and I was defending him, yeah, because the poor guy needed it, but I kind of agreed.

He was a great guy, he was funny, and sweet, and very compliant, but he wasn't amazing. He wasn't Luke. And that hurt.

As much as I wish that it wasn't true, the group was looking towards Percy as a replacement for Luke, and that wasn't good.

He wasn't Luke. But he was special, I knew it. He just didn't show it in practice.

Which led to Thalia's rant.

"I mean, it would be fine if he didn't execute everything well, I would be fine. I could kick him out. But he does everything perfectly, even better than everyone else! But he's just not special. Lu-" she paused, turning her eyes to me, gauging my reaction.

"Most hip-hop specialists that good, usually they can breakdance too, or something like that!" Thalia groaned.

Finally, she sighed, rolling over in her bed so she was facing the ceiling.

"S'alright. We'll make do." She sighed. "We just need to polish, and drill. The choro is great, just polish."

Thalia yawned. "Okay, I'm going to turn the light out."

I stretched, and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me just check my mail."

I opened my email on my tablet, and found a message waiting for me.

"It's starting." I whisper to myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy again…(I suck at writing Annabeth in depth.)

"Hey, guys!" Annabeth called, garnering our attention.

It had been two weeks since I joined the Heroes. I could feel something was slowly, slowly changing. Maybe, just maybe, I was able to get into their special club.

But, no, not really… no one has changed towards attitude. Yeah, we were friends, but friends like the kid you talk to in class about the homework and maybe about how much you hate the teacher, but outside of class, you get maybe a casual nod or a wave, and not much else.

Annabeth, though… we were friends. I didn't know why. But she managed to match Rachel and the Stoll brothers, in just two weeks.

It took me years to really trust Rach, and Annabeth did it in in a week. But there was so much she didn't know about me, I didn't even know if it was fair.

We all looked up at Annabeth, standing on the stage.

"I received an email last night!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Whooooooo!" Yelled Jason, Leo, and Thalia.

It took me a second to process what that meant.

Email…

Oh.

It's a competition.

"They contacted me telling me that our audition video was lovely, and we have made it into the Prophesy Nationals Dance Contest." She said.

"Duh!" Yelled Leo.

I still found it strange that I went to a school where getting into a national competition was a given.

I'd never even heard of Prophecy, which probably meant that it was so elite that my old school didn't even try to audition.

"I've also been told that our first prelim is against Archetype Academy's Medusa Team." Annabeth smirked.

"We got this guys!" Thalia screamed.

Jason cupped his hand over his mouth. "1, 2, 3!"

The rest of them called back, startling me. "Oh, can't you see!"

"What do you see?" Jason called back.

"We're the Heroes of Olympus, we'll save the day, but if you're the competition, then you'd better flee!"

"1, 2, 3, say HEROES!" They scream, finishing off the cheer.

The Heroes were here. And they were here to win.

**Hope you you liked it! Honestly, giving me that many reviews will get you a fast update. I started writing two hours after the AN went up, and this was the fastest I've ever written a chapter I love all of you amazing people. If I get to 100 reviews in three days, I will update in three days. It should be 18 reviews. Can you do it?**

**Read and review!**


	12. Of Thoughts and Annabeth

**Hey awesome people!**

**For those of you who didn't know, the AN is down, and chapter 11 is up in it's place. Please go read that first!**

**And without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat on the bench outside the dance studio, people-watching.

When I needed to think, this was the best way for me to do it.

And I needed to think.

Prophecy… it scared me. It scared me, because with such a big contest, at some point, I would be expected to good above and beyond, expected to do something special, to stand out.

I couldn't stand out. Standing out was dangerous. The last time I stood out, I was being bullied.

I blamed Smelly Gabe for this. With him, standing out meant waking up on the floor an hour later.

Even in jail, he's ruining my life.

"Hey." I jumped, startled.

Annabeth had walked up to me while I wasn't paying attention.

She was wrapped up against the cool of the fall, and looked like a model for *insert name of fancy company that sells expensive fall clothing*.

Hey, I'm a guy. Just 'cause I dance doesn't mean I know fancy clothing. Rachel never wore that stuff.

She sat down next to me on the bench.

"You okay?" She asked, sounding truly concerned.

I forced my most natural smile. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Oh, a Seaweed Brain, is it hard for you?" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah Wise Girl." I roll my eyes. "Stop thinking sometime, it might be a nice break for you."

She giggled.

"So…" she continued. "You ready for Prophesy?"

"Honestly?" I twist around to look at her. "My old studio didn't do this one. We weren't good enough."

"Seriously?" She looked as though that was impossible for her to believe.

I shrugged. "We weren't that big of a studio, our best shot was maybe 4th at States."

"Oh." Annabeth said. She was silent for a bit.

"So," I said. trying to break the awkward silence. "Tell me about Prophecy. What's it like?"

"Oh, um, well…" she paused, thinking. "It's a huge competition, the biggest we attend. The finals are in March."

"March!" I break in. It was November! "And they have prelims now?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Told you it's a huge competition. We had to send in our audition video, and they choose 2 teams per state."

I begin to say "So it's you guys and-"

"Us." Annabeth cut me off. "Your part of the team now, remember?"

I grinned. "Okay. Us. Us and Kronos from here?"

"Yup." She confirmed. "They have tournament style competition rounds, one-on-one, until they're down to six. The tournament rounds come once a month."

I did some fast calculations. Well, as fast as my Seaweed Brain could do calculations.

"So, those tournament rounds last until February." I said.

"Mmhmm." She murmured in agreement. "And then if you're in the top six, you go to a weeklong televised series of elimination rounds. We've been in the top 3 every time we've ever participated."

"That's amazing." I said, awed at the amazing legacy at this school.

"Yeah. But for the past 5 years, we've been coming in behind Kronos." She sighed. "I hope I can turn that around."

"Of course you can. You're one of the best captains I've ever had." I tried to console her.

"I hope you're right." She replied. "Our prospects are pretty low as of now. Our best dancers all mostly have graduated."

"Come on. You have a great team, and those guys are willing to work just as hard as you to win. You got this."

Annabeth laughed dryly. "You know, I came out here to console you."

"W-why?" I said, internally panicking. Had I been that obvious?

"You had the look on your face. The one where you're thinking about things that you'd rather not think about." She smile softly. "I get it, there are things you aren't going to tell people. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I-how did you know?"

"I see it in the mirror sometimes. When I think about what my life would have been without Olympus." Her smile was still there, but it grew sadder.

And for some reason, I couldn't bear it.

"It's okay. It's in the past for me. You honestly don't have to worry. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"A-alright." She agreed. But the look in her eyes betrayed her.

Why did she want to help me?

She stood up. "See you in class?"

I smiled broadly. "Yeah. Bye."

Just before she left, she grabbed my arm. "Look, Percy, you're entitled to your secrets. But, just remember. I'm your friend."

She turned and walked away, leaving me even more confused than before.

My hand burning where she had touched me, I slumped on the bench.

"Friend…"

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hope you liked it!**

**I love my guest reviewers. I had actually posted a challenge on the last chapter that if you all can get this story to 100 reviews on three days, I would update in three days. **

**But, for some reason, Fanfiction didn't send out the alerts, even though I deleted the AN, the posted the chapter.**

**The guest reviewers (plus one with an account) got it to 99. 99! I love you all!**

**Read and review please! **


	13. Of Nerves and A Green Room

**Hi. So, I know this is late and really short. Explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

As I leaned on the wall of the backstage green room, I could feel the thrum of the speakers from onstage.

We were on in 15 minutes, and to tell you the truth, I was terrified.

Yeah, I'd done major completions before. States definitely had had a bigger crowd than this one. But I was scared all the same.

Maybe it was because of all the high profile teams here. There were 6 teams here for there tournament rounds.

Four teams had gone already, and the team we were facing off against, Medusa, was getting ready to go on.

The green room was a blur, people going back and forth, rushing with last minute hair, makeup, or costumes.

I couldn't thing of anything to do, so I was sitting in a corner, running the dance over and over in my head and wiping my sweaty palms on the carpet.

Annabeth walked over, plopping down beside me.

"So. You nervous?" She asked.

I looked at her. "What do you think, Wise Girl?"

"Hmm…" she said. "Panicked look, slightly hitched breathing, sweaty palms… you're showing the classic symptoms of a nervous person."

I laughed, breaking some if my tension. "Well, Dr. Chase. What do you prescribe?"

"A dose of calm down. We got this in the bag." She "prescribed".

I took a deep breath. "Um, it's actually…"

Suddenly, the door of the Green Room opened.

A tech coordinator stuck his head into the room, yelling, "Olympus Dance Academy! On in 10!"

Annabeth jumped up. "C'mon Seaweed brain."

I smiled wryly. Accepting her outstretched hand, I stood up.

"Let's get these guys into order." She said, a gleam in her eye.

My eyes widened. "No way. It's yours thing Wise Girl."

She shrugged. "If you insist. It is very fun though."

"All yours." I muttered.

"Your loss." She shrugged.

Then, she promptly turned, stuck both pinkies in either corner of her mouth, and whistled so loudly I think they heard it in the next state.

"Owww." I muttered rubbing my ears, but she didn't pay me any attention.

All movement in the room froze.

They all turned, to look at Annabeth.

"Come on guys. We're on in 10, backstage in 5. Pick up the pace."

As soon as she finished, the flurry of movement restarted, somehow at a faster pace than before.

Watching them, I felt the nerves creep right back into me, crawling in through my arms.

They froze, though, when someone squeezed my hand.

They immediately turned into a bolt of white hot electricity, shooting up my arm, as Annabeth dropped my hand

"It-it'll be alright Seaweed Brain." She said, her neck flushed.

I nodded weakly and swallowed.

Our entire group headed backstage, waiting for the announcement of 'Olympus Dance Academy'.

It came. The lights flared off. And we got into place.

The lights flared on. And the music began.

* * *

**Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and here is my excuse: WRITERS BLOCK.**

**That's why this chapter is so short, and sounds forced. It was forced.**

**I had no motivation to write this fic, but I really wanted to get something out to you. **

**I need to get back into the PJO mood, so if you have any head cannons, or any fics you think I should read, please tell me! I really want them.**

**(I wrote a "Once Upon A Time" fanfic though, for all you fellow Oncers.)**

**Also, the horror that is final is upon me, so I won't be able to write as often. **

**I'm really really sorry!**


	14. Of Mom and Dance

**I'm writing this in between studying for finals. Please mourn the death of my sleeping schedule, and the inevitable plummeting of my grades. **

**I don't know how to describe dancing, but I have this clear picture in my head. If anyone can improve and my 5 sentence description, please do. (Seriously, I'm begging you. Any hip-hop dance. Please.)**

The music thrummed loudly, and slowly the beat thumped out.

It was just me, Thalia, Jason, and Nico, kneeling, heads down. We moved, slowly, with fluid movements, to the front, and stood up.

And all h-e-double hockey sticks broke loose.

Well, not actually. It just looked like it.

The music picked up, and Piper, Leo, and Nico, led by Annabeth, came out of the wings, with flips and no-handed-cartwheels and the modern dancers/ballerinas doing whatever cool stuff it was they did to make their bodies twist into weird unnatural shapes, and look freaking awesome.

The rest of the dance blurred in my mind, and I found myself at the end, the lights flickering off and the group all crowding off of the stage.

There was a flurry of high fives and 'we killed it's, and the screams of joy emanating from the halls as we ran through them weren't all from Leo.

By the time we'd calmed down, it was time for the final act, after which the judges would figure out the winners and figure out who was moving on.

I was sitting next to Annabeth outside, and Thalia was gushing about how there's no way we aren't moving on.

Annabeth was nodding absentmindedly, but her mind seemed elsewhere.

My cheerful ringtone cut through my thought, which mostly consisted of my microanalyzing my every move on the stage.

I pulled out my phone, and my mother's smiling face greeted me on a Skype call.

"Sorry." I told Thalia. "It's my mom. She's probably wondering about the performance." I muttered.

Scooting over to a spot a few yards away from the two, I pressed accept.

"Hey mom." I said, smiling as her face appeared from her laptop webcam.

"Hi Percy! Oh how are you? You haven't called in forever." She gushed, her face bright.

My mom can light up a room just by walking into it.

"I called you yesterday." I laughed.

"Yesterday morning." She corrected. "It has been over 24 hours."

"That's still not forever." I laughed.

She began "Oh, Percy, so tell me-"

"Hi Ms. Jackson!" Annabeth popped her blonde head into the shot, Thalia lurking over her shoulder.

Laughing, I said, "Mom, meet Annabeth and Thalia. We're all on the team together."

"Nice to meet you." Mom giggled. "Speaking of, how was the performance?"

"Amazing!" Thalia butted in.

"What's amazing?" Another head, Grovers, came into view. "Oh, hi Ms. Jackson."

Grover had met my mom the last time I'd Skyped her.

"Hello Grover." She said.

"We did kill it though." Annabeth said.

I hope so.

Slowly, the group of people crowded around my phone wandered off.

"Rachel's going to be pretty upset that you replaced her this easily." Mom laughed.

I love it when my mother laughed. It wasn't I sound I had heard so often before.

"I have not replaced her!" I said. "She will always be my bestest friend."

"I'll tell her you said so. Hey, when is your New York show?" She asked, switched topics with the wind.

"We don't even know if we got past the first round yet mom, much less made it to the finals." I said skeptically. She was ever the optimist though.

"You're going to get in. You're amazing." She said confidently.

I smiled. "I miss you." I said softly.

"Me too. Me too." She said sadly.

A shout came from the auditorium door.

"Come on!" Yelled Leo. "They're announcing soon!"

I turned back to the screen. "Um…"

"Go Percy." She shooed my away. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." I said, and the screen went dark.

I got up, and headed into the auditorium.

**Hey guys. I know it's really short, but as said above, FINALS. I did give you Sally and Percy mother son feels… I hope.**

**The good news is that I have gotten back into the PJO rhythm, and winter break is very soon, si the next update will (hopefully) be better!**

**Can you guess which book I got h-e double hockey sticks from? **

**Reviews please! It always makes me really really happy. **

**If you have any plot suggestions I will gladly take them**


	15. Do You Guys Know a good beta? (AN)

**Hi guys. This isn't an update.**

**I'm just here to say sorry about said lack of updates. **

**I'm not really feeling this story right now, and my writing style has changed. **

**I was looking over the older chapters and hating what I was reading. **

**I want to get a beta and revise my chapters, and improve this.**

**Unfortunately, this means and update is not going to be coming very soon.**

**If you guys know a good beta who is willing to work on a PJO story like this, please let me know. **

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**~Wind**

**(This will be taken down in a bit)**


End file.
